Demon Love
by stubbendick26
Summary: Elena is new to Shikon High, she soon meets Inuyasha and gang. But will they except her? How will they take her powers? Why is she so scared of her step brother?


"Elena, are you sure you did all the shopping you needed to do before school starts tomorrow?" my dad called from the kitchen, as I pulled on a brand new pair of tight hipster blue jeans, a black tee shirt with a wolf howling at the moon with 'That's right I'm a bitch' written across the chest, and black high heeled boots.

"Yeah dad, all my shopping is done" I said grabbing my book bag out of the living room.

"I'm not sure I like you wearing a shirt that shows off your belly button" he said as I watched my brother Travis come down the stairs, he stared at me for a moment then left the house and got into his car.

"I got a belly ring to show off" I said grinning at him when he snorted. I waved goodbye to him then jumped on my 1956 Pan Head Harley Davidson, I pulled my long black hair up into a pony tail before I started my bike. I headed to the school, I glanced to my right as I waited for a light to turn green and there was a group of men sitting in a truck staring at me. The light changed color and I raced off to the school. I parked my bike in the parking lot then walked to my locker. I had received my locker information, class schedule, and map for the school yesterday when we first moved here. I emptied my bag then put it inside, I grabbed a notebook and pen then walked to homeroom. I had finally been excepted into the best music/theater school in the country, so I was excited. I walked into the room and went to the back of the class and sat in a seat near the window. I opened my notebook and started writing lyrics for songs. I looked up when I heard someone laugh, I stared at the guy who was watching me. There was something about him that I did not like.

"Are you new?" he asked sitting next to me and his buddies sat around me.

"Yes" I said going back to my notebook.

"I'm Naraku, this is Hiten and Manten" he said getting my attention by putting his hand on my notebook.

"Elena" I said moving his hand, I looked up again when a large group came into the room, they stopped and stared at the men around me. I stared at the man with long silver hair and molten gold eyes, he was tall and I could tell he has muscles gallor. I watched as they moved closer and stopped in front of Naraku.

"Naraku, you are in our seats" the obvious leader said, I glanced up. I closed my book and started to move when one of the girls put her hand on my shoulder and whispered "you're fine". I watched as Naraku and his friends stood and walked to their own seats.

"Hi I'm Kagome are you new?" the girl with her hand on my shoulder said.

"Yeah, Elena" I said as everyone in her group took their seats around me.

"This is Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Souten, Miroku, and Sango." she said pointing to each of them, I shook their hands and knew their hearts were good. I could be good friends with these people, I thought. The men noticed a strange wave come off of me. I had always had a gift to were I could look into peoples hearts and would see what was in them. I smiled to myself as the bell rang, I stood and walked out of the room and to my locker. I put my notebook inside and walked to the gym. I grinned when Kagome and her friends came in and sat down around me.

"You have a free period" the coach said turning and going into his office. I leaned back against the benches and looked up at Sesshomaru who was sitting behind me, I grinned at him.

"So tell us, what was that strange wave of energy I felt when I shook your hand?" Inuyasha asked, I looked over at him and smiled a true smile for the first time in years.

"Well I have this gift were I can touch your hand and know exactly whats in your heart. Would you like me to tell you what I saw so you would believe me?" I asked knowing they didn't believe me. They looked at each other then nodded, Sesshomaru stared at me.

"Alright I will start with Koga, you have always had a thing for Kagome but your heart does not belong to her it belongs to Ayame. Ayame, you never had anyone else in your heart but Koga. Miroku you might be a pervert but you love no one but Sango, a little advice keep your hands to yourself or you will lose her forever. Sango you love Miroku but hate that he is all over other girls all you need to do is tell him to stop or lose you, he will listen. Are you guys sure you want me to continue?" I asked as they stared at me shocked. They all nodded but Sesshomaru who watched me with confused look on his face. "Inuyasha you love Kagome and everyone knows it, but Kagome you still believe he has feelings for Kikyo. Kagome there is no one but you in Inuyasha's heart so there is no need to worry any more. Kagome everyone knows you love only Inuyasha but he enjoys hearing you say the words more than you'll ever know. Shippou you love Kagome but in a big sister kind of way, romanticly there is only Souten. Souten you love Shippou but is confused about his feelings towards you well no need to worry anymore. Sesshomaru you make everyone believe you have a cold heart so you don't get hurt, you also care a lot for your brother though you have never told him. But no matter how cold you seem to be you have the warmest heart in your group." I said they all stared at me then Sesshomaru who watched me. I watched as Naraku and his group came in with my brother Travis, I shivered in fear and the men noticed.

"Why are you so afraid?" Koga asked watching me then the group.

"Huh? Oh um there is something about Naraku I don't like" I said watching as the group walked past me but my brother stopped when he saw me.

"Elena I think I found the perfect man for you" he said, I stared at him then looked at Naraku who was grinning.

"No thanks, I will not date anyone you choose" I said I could tell I screwed up, I watched as anger flashed across his face. He walked away I knew I was going to get it as soon as dad left the house.

"Are you alright? Who was that anyway?" Kagome asked, she looked pissed like everyone else.

"Yeah I'm fine, unfortunately that was my step brother Travis" I said looking at the ground.

"Hey we are having a pool party at our house Saturday would you like to come?" Inuyasha asked still watching everything around him.

"That sounds like fun, I just bought a new bathing suit before I moved here" I said smiling at the girls. The bell rang and we walked out to the front of the school and sat down on a picnic table. I looked up when a group of girls were talking.

"I wonder who owns that motorcycle."

"I bet the guy is good looking" I laughed a little to myself.

"Let's wait outside and see who owns it."

"Oh god are they going to be surprised" I said Koga looked up at me.

"Do you know who owns that bike?" Koga asked as everyone turned and looked at me, I grinned and nodded.

"Then who? All the guys here own a motorcycle but none of them rode theirs here" Ayame said I watched everyone, they were all waiting.

"The bike belongs to me" I said they all stopped and stared at me. Sesshomaru smiled a little and it looked like there was pride in his eyes.

"You know there is nothing sexier then a woman who rides a motorcycle" Inuyasha said then got smacked for it and I laughed. I looked up as Travis walked by glaring daggers at me.

"Come on we are going to Teen Bar tonight, the name pretty much speaks for itself." Miroku said I glanced at him and nodded.

"I will meet you there I need to change clothes." I said and all the girls nodded. The bell rang for our last class which was Science. I walked into the room and there was only one seat left open. I sat down next to Sesshomaru and was getting glares by a couple of girls. I smiled at Sesshomaru when he looked at me and he actually grinned back.

"Sesshomaru? Did I upset you when I told the others what was in your heart?" I asked watching him, I didn't want to make this man mad, I wanted to get to know him better.

"Not at all, I'm relieved someone knows what is really in my heart. And you're right I do care for my brother and my friends. I just want someone to love me for me and not my money it is so hard to find a worthy ma...er girlfriend" he said then looked confused as to why is was talking to me so much.

"I'm glad I didn't upset you. I didn't want our first day meeting each other to end with you hating me. And don't worry I'm not after your money I have enough of my own. I already know who are demons and who are not so you can say mate." I said smiling then the teacher came in and we started our assignments. When the bell rang we walked out, I went to my bike then noticed a group of girls were watching my bike. I got on my bike and took off to my house. I walked through the door and smiled at my dad.

"How was school?" he asked as I put my bag down next to the dinning room table.

"It was good, I'm actually meeting a few friends at the Teen Bar downtown" I said, he nodded and I walked off to my room. I past Travis in the hall, I went into my room and locked the door. I opened my curtains then window, I walked to my closet and looked through my clothes. I pulled out short black denim shorts, a black tank top with thin gold chains across the chest, and black stiletto high heeled shoes. I brushed my hair and left it flowing free, my pale blue eyes were bright with excitement. I walked downstairs and out to my car, I drove to the bar. When I arrived I did not see any of my friends so I went into the bar where I found them all sitting in a booth in the corner.

"Hey guys" I said getting all of their attention, Sesshomaru looked me up and down then stood up for me to move into the seat next to him. I sat down and ordered a coke. We all talked and laughed at some stunts the brothers pulled. Sesshomaru stood up then held his hand out to me, I took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist then nuzzled my neck as we swayed to the music.


End file.
